


致我的哥哥Craig Tucker的一封信

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.OOC2.有Creek交往已分手前提，自行避雷3.含微量Tricia→Ike感情描写
Relationships: Ike Broflovski & Tricia Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.OOC  
> 2.有Creek交往已分手前提，自行避雷  
> 3.含微量Tricia→Ike感情描写

我不明白我们那个有强迫症的班主任为什么要给我们布置这个蠢透了的家庭作业。内容是给家里人写一封信，期限截止到这个礼拜五，并且不能敷衍了事，还得要家长回信和签字。

鉴于我实在不想给爸妈写信，他们绝对会抓住这个机会趁机跟我进行一次烦人的青春期教育谈话。但不完成这个作业我就没法拿到分数，分数不够我期末就及不了格，及格不了就没法让爸妈给我买最新款的手机。

由此可见，我只能把这封信写给你，我亲爱的老哥。

以我对你的了解，当你看到这封信时，脸上绝对会露出那抹惹人讨厌的嫌弃表情，我只想说我在写这信时的心情也没比你好到哪儿去！

但说实话，我也确实是有一些话想说，当面估计会没好意思跟你提，干脆就趁这次的机会在信里跟你吐槽。

首先，我想说的是——哥哥，你知不知道自己真的很糟糕。

当然我不是指你的外表，除去作为你亲妹妹对你嫌弃得不能更嫌弃的屏蔽滤镜，你的外貌还是可以获得一般人肯定的，至少沾了你那张脸的光，我靠在年级里卖你的自拍照也能小赚一笔不错的零花钱。

只是你知不知道曾经一度有人追着我问，你哥哥为什么突然移情别恋了。

那段时间我快被学校里的八卦同学烦死，走到哪儿都有人堵着我这个当事人的妹妹探究真相，谁让你当年和Tweek的事闹得人尽皆知，这下你俩分手了也免不了再被轰炸一波。

事实上你们分手的内幕我也不是非常清楚，我总说“我不知道”，时间久了那些人也就不自找没趣了。说实话我也挺好奇，毕竟你们分手真的挺突然的不是吗？

在小时候你和Tweek交往时我就被震惊过一次，不过那时全镇人都支持你们在一起，你看上去也挺幸福的，我也就理所当然接受了这个结果。所以我不明白你们俩突然分手的原因，也不明白你怎么就又和Kyle Broflovski好上了。

我亲爱的哥哥，我都不知道该用什么言语来描述，当我得知你和Kyle在一起后的心情。

我感觉自己就像一个问号集合体，受惊程度不比当年你突然出柜时的轻，甚至这激起了我也想要了解你们之间恩怨纠纷内幕的胜负欲。

别问我为什么想知道，因为你什么都没跟我说！

那么，接下来由我作为你的妹妹，从我的角度来分析一下你的感情变化。如果我有说的不对的地方，请在回复时指出，绝不是套你话的意思……好吧，我承认就是这个意思。

从我已知的情感知识库里提取出来的信息告诉我，一个人会有固定的喜欢类型，虽然也是会有一定偏差，但本质上不会差到哪儿去。

可Tweek和Kyle根本就是两种完全不同的类型，非要找他俩的相同点也就都是男人，出生在科罗拉多州的这个小镇，和你是从小的同学。

Tweek我还能理解你们是日久生情，毕竟你们之前就是各自的好朋友，又经常一伙人玩在一起，难免男生之间容易互相摩擦出一些“爱的火花”。

但是Kyle我就很不能理解。说你们是日久生情吧，从小学到大学这未免也日得太久了。更何况你们根本就不是一个圈的朋友，你和Stan Marsh不是两个对立小队的小队长吗？Kyle不是从小就是另一位小队长的绯闻男友吗？

说是一见钟情我也不信，你和Kyle从小读在一个学校，几乎每次分班也都在一起，见面时常比我在家跟你互相嫌弃的时间都长。

由此我曾脑补出一幕你因恨夺爱的戏码，想把Stan的绯闻男友追到手气死对方，再残忍抛弃Kyle的狗血剧情。

显然现实不会这么狗血，那个精明的犹太人也不会配合你蹩脚的演技。我没想到你们从一开始所有人都不看好，直到现在居然都已经交往一周年了。

我想说你速度还真挺快的，从分手到追人再到交往，这之间的时间好像都没过一个月。难道你在分手前就已经和Kyle好上了吗？看着也不像是那么一回事，我之前还从没听Ike说过他家哥哥有提起过你的名字。

那到底是什么契机让你成功追上Kyle的？

我一直以为那位总处于话题中心的犹太人，这辈子也不会再和我们搭上什么边。要是这是一部连续剧，那他和Stan一伙人就是主角，而我们就是配角，可以算是连出场戏份也多不到哪儿去的那种龙套。

更何况Kyle之前还交过女朋友，看上去也像个直男，能把一个掰弯难度系数这么大的直男拐到手，哥你还真有两把刷子。

好吧，说是分析，我又忍不住扯了一大堆有的没的。看在我为了凑字数这么努力的份上，希望你心里有点数，给我一份可以得优的回信。:)

那么接下来就来重点（瞎）分析，你为什么会从和Tweek分手然后与Kyle交往。

这个问题也是之前全校女生总堵我班级门口追着我问的重点问题。我总想不出该怎么回答她们，你分手的事我还是当天在学校论坛上看见的。

这点我对你很失望，我的哥哥，作为你的妹妹，这么重要的事你居然都没提前跟我说。

我从小就多么关心你的情感问题，你也是知道的，我一直很想要做姑妈，小学时还总催你和Tweek快点生孩子（后来上了生理课知道男人之间没法生就放弃了）。

看得出你和Tweek在一起的时候是幸福的，至少在我看来，你脸上出现的笑比从前多多了。我很羡慕你每周都能有一次光明正大要约会基金的机会，也羡慕你能有Tweek这么好的男朋友（他做的小蛋糕真的很好吃）。

如果要打相配分数的话，我们班的其他女生对你和Tweek这对南方公园出名的Gay Couple会打90分，剩下的10分是因为你们居然还没上过床。

而我的话大概会打80分，和她们的理由一样，还有10分是为了我做不了姑妈感到遗憾。还想着等你们什么时候领养了孩子，就把这10分给补上，没想到后面就没这个给你们补分的机会了。

你和Tweek的外貌与性格的相性度都很好，相处模式也从一开始的磕磕碰碰，经历了一段时间的磨合期，成为了一对甜甜蜜蜜的著名小情侣。要是你和Tweek不相配的话，也不会有那么多亚洲女生自愿给你俩画同人图了。

你和Tweek恩爱得我都找不出你们分手的导火线，据小道消息说，是Tweek向你提分手的，可这是为什么呢？

Tweek是个很温柔的人，在你帮他戒掉咖啡后，他几乎就没再尖叫过。我很早就把他当做家庭成员的一员，我们两家一同去旅行的次数都那么多次了，你们分手的那天南方公园下了近年来最严重的一场暴雨，估计上天都为你们这对眷侣分手感到不平。

分手原因我自己脑补过很多，“七年之痒”“因爱生恨”“不给上床”……但光是我自己一股脑地想根本没用，我就去找当事人求证了。

是的，我事后有去找过我的前嫂子，没跟你说是因为气你不把真相告诉我，我就转头去找另一位当事人了。

Tweek看上去比之前憔悴了不少，他白皙的皮肤更加没有血色，那段时间的精神状态都不太好，我找他求证也只是随口敷衍了我几句。

他显然也不想把你们分手的事再提起，我也就没再好意思问他，关心了他几句，蹭了块蛋糕后就回家了。都怪你和Tweek分手，我再也吃不到那么好吃的小蛋糕了，我那会儿边吃边难受，差点为我断送的口福落泪。

然后我就又要批评你了，我的哥哥，作为你的妹妹，和Kyle Broflovski交往这么重要的事，你居然也没提前跟我说。

当我还沉浸在扮演一名侦探，调查你被迫分手的真相时，你居然转头跟Broflovski家的人好上了。

我真的严重怀疑你就喜欢跟我对着干！你居然比我还先，你居然在我之前对Broflovski家的人下手！你到底有没有考虑过你妹妹我的心情！

总之，你和Kyle交往的事，我依然是在学校论坛上看见的。

我们班女生对你和你现男友的相配指数打了62分，还不错至少及格了。理由一大半都是“为什么这两个人会有关联”“请问你哥和Kyle Broflovski说过的话超过十句吗”“我家CP BE了我难受”。

而我对你们……

我不知道你是出于什么心态和Kyle在一起，但我相信你不会是一个玩弄感情的人，包括Tweek，当然也包括Kyle。

你曾跟我提过，你和Tweek是因为被全镇发疯的家伙撮合的，那些“发疯的家伙”也有我们父母的参与，你没法拒绝，于是你自然和Tweek交往了。

我不怀疑你说的话的真实性，但也不认为这就是全部。你和Tweek在一起时露出的笑容并不是完全虚假的，你期望有一个人可以陪伴在你身边，即使你那时候对Tweek没感觉，也不能保证你从没在某一个瞬间动过心。

你经常拿着手机笑得像初次坠入爱河的毛头小子，我以为你是在和Tweek发信息，即使被你们酸出一阵恶寒，也还是帮你拍下了几张照片，毕竟你笑得还挺好看的，可以帮我换来几瓶新款的指甲油。

然而事后我才发现自己的想法太天真了，从这个小细节我牵扯到很多之前你在恋爱中异于寻常的地方。所以我猜测在这个三角形之中，你自己是唯一知情的人，红发男人是个自以为置身局外，却是话题中心的人物。而金发男人，则是无意发现了你隐藏的这个秘密，所以跟你提出了分手。

这么一来就想的通了，我的哥哥，你果然是个很糟糕的人。

我明白大人的世界绝对比我想的还要复杂，你们之间的纠葛估计你们自己也理不清。总之现在Tweek过得很好，你和Kyle也不错，也算是一个寻常HE的结局吧。

比起Tweek，Kyle和你的相性度我感觉就没那么高。

你们两个都是很理性的人，吵架的时候谁也不让谁，进度倒是比起前一任快得像是做火箭似的（请你们下次不要在家里的客厅乱搞，单身少女容易长针眼）。

我也问过Ike，问他对于和Craig交往，你哥哥是什么感受？

他总是苦着张脸，皱紧了眉头，然后很纠结地跟我说，他哥哥去一次我家，隔天就很难下楼吃饭，弄得我十分尴尬，之后就没再问过他了。

但我也看得出，能把一个像是活死人一般丧得不行的人，点燃成一个整天都充斥着活力满脑子就想着做爱的泰迪犬。不是被下了药就是找到真爱了，我更愿意你能是后者。

Kyle的厨艺不好。前几天来过我们家说要给我们做一桌大餐，来庆祝你第一次靠你那张脸登上了杂志封面。给自己在外兼职模特的男朋友做的“爱妻晚餐”，我的期待值还挺高的，毕竟前一任嫂子的厨艺惊人，以至于我把“嫂子都会做饭”的刻板印象带到Kyle这儿。

现实立马就打消了我天真的想法，要不是我及时阻止，我们家厨房下一秒就要变核爆现场了。

于是“爱妻晚餐”就变成了“爱妻与被迫参与的妹妹一起做的晚餐”。是的，那天你吃的还算可以称得上是食物的东西，就是我和Kyle一起做的，没想到吧。

在做饭的过程中，我看到他虽然笨拙但是还算熟练的料理动作，以及那双白皙干净的手指上有很多已经结痂的痕迹。

我想，你们一定是相爱的，哥哥。

那个总是在半夜的阳台抽烟，还偷偷瞒着不让我们担心的男孩已经找寻到了幸福。

我很开心你能够找到所爱的人，Craig。

顺便一提，你能不能拜托一下你男朋友，让他对Ike说，下次的科学分组跟我一起，如果能和Ike在一个小组，我科学期末一定能得优。

不知道为什么，最近他有点躲着我，如果这事能成，下个月你跟Kyle求婚的事，我一定会帮你的！

爱你的妹妹，Tricia Tucker。


	2. 给我的妹妹Tricia Tucker的一封回信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.OOC  
> 2.有Creek交往已分手前提，自行避雷  
> 3.含微量Tricia→Ike感情描写

我只想说，你学校的作业关我屁事。

另外，在作业里写你哥的感情史，你确定你们老师不会把你叫去办公室？

对于你在信里指出的问题，我没想过你是个这么喜欢八卦的姑娘，你看上去对什么都不感兴趣，除了新款的化妆品和衣服。

要不是这次你写了这么一长封信给我，我可能永远也猜不到原来你的精神世界能有这么精彩。

鉴于你这么真诚地想要了解你哥的情感问题，我作为当事人就给你简单做一下官方回应。

首先，我和Tweek之间的关系比较复杂，并不能粗略用一两句话概括。

起初比起情侣我们更像是两个落难者，被一群不理解自己的疯子强行撮合成一对。

我们在一起，这个小镇就平安无事，时间线继续往前走，就如之前寻常的每一天，不会有任何意外发生。

我们分手，这个小镇就完全乱了套，就连天气都暴怒无常，就跟进入了里世界，所有人都无形地将生活上的不如意推拒到我和Tweek分手的事上。

后来我就明白了，那些人根本就不是想要我和Tweek真正获得幸福，他们只想要一对虚伪的南方公园最年轻的Gay Couple的空壳。连两个小男孩都能突破艰难险阻在一起，他们也就没什么办不到的事。

那么我和Tweek真正的感受，在连自家父母都参与到这场闹剧的前提下，就显得并不那么重要。

后来我们成长了，从两个落难者晋升为了合作伙伴。

我们可以从这段合作关系里取得想要的利益，各种方面的，除了没法泡妞外，我们过得还算不错，至少最新款的游戏我们总是第一对玩上的。

这段关系究竟是从什么时候开始变质了，我自己也不太清楚。

我和Tweek维系着表面恩爱的情侣关系，但那也只是表面而已。我们两人连牵手拥抱以上的事都从没做过，毕竟我们不是真正的情侣，要是做那种事也奇怪得过分了。

更何况我们对彼此根本就没有所谓的青春期冲动，这是最好的证明，我们俩本质上并不是Gay的证据。

直到有一天，我对Tweek说，“你肯定无法想象，我昨晚做了个梦。”

“就是那种男孩子很容易做到的梦。”

Tweek的神情立马慌乱起来，像极了之前他还未戒咖啡时那种神经兮兮的模样。

他说，“这是怎么回事Craig，你有看清你梦里的那个人是谁吗？”

我点了头，我当然不会忘记，毕竟整个南方公园有着一头火红的头发还戴个绿帽子的家伙，就只有那个人了。

Tweek和我都理解这场梦意味着什么，如果只是寻常的梦也没什么关系。

只不过以Kyle Broflovski和我为主角的那场梦，画面也太过火了。

你无法想象把一个平时你没什么交集的老同学压在身下的那种奇怪画面。

我感觉自己全程都在骂人，一开始在骂怎么会是那个犹太人，还嘲笑他就像只柔弱的小猫攀在我的身上。这要是在现实里，Kyle Broflovski绝对已经一拳往我脸上招呼了。

后来是因为在梦里持续不断涌上来的火热感觉而骂人，那种感觉很上头，经历过一次就无法忘怀。

在那场梦中，Kyle热情地主动抱我，吻我，恨不得跟我一起死在床上。他身体的每一处地方都被我狠狠探寻，却还不够。

可是没办法，我还没尽兴这个梦就结束了，我也是从清醒的那一刻，才发现自己对那个犹太人怀有的特殊感情。

那是对以往所有的喜欢都不同的，在那个梦中，燃起了我熊熊欲火与爱慕之情的人就是Kyle Broflovski。

之后我明白自己没法再和Tweek维持表面“合作伙伴”的关系，我不是一个好演员，没法控制自己的视线不往那个红头发绿眼睛的人身上飘。在落得个出轨的名号前，我和Tweek一致协商分手，也是该结束这场闹剧的时候了。

但我也许还是低估了这个小镇疯狂的程度，我没想到我和Tweek的事都过去那么多年了，他们居然还深深记得我们在一起的每一个细节，甚至是当初刚交往时走过的街道。

那个街道在我们分手的那天被挂满了“求复合”的横幅，我想这真没必要，可我无法阻止他们，干脆眼不见为净。

Tweek的情况又和我有些不同，他们家是开咖啡店的，生意一直很不错。以至于分手那段时间全镇的人都往他们家挤，就为了从看着更好说话的Tweek那边下手，给他洗脑然后再让我俩复合。

你说那段时间Tweek看上去憔悴不少，我想那不是和我分手后的失恋症状，而是他在见你之前早已经被另一群人轰炸过几波了，这才是他那段时间精神不佳的罪魁祸首。

分手后的大半个月里我都躲在家里避风头，这场奇怪的风波总有一天会被发生在南方公园里的其他怪事替代。所幸我想的没错，那群人也没工夫把精力都浪费在我和Tweek身上。

后来我待在家的那段日子里想过很多追人的办法，可每一种都被Clyde和Token那两个家伙给否定，说我追人的方式太过老土，犹太人绝对会反过来嘲笑我。

可我没太多追人的经验，我青春期和人交往的机会都花费在了与Tweek互相磨炼演技上。我的方式他们看不上，他们出的主意我觉得还不如我想的。

最终在我纠结地又拖了半个月后，我发现Kyle竟然在推特上征集交往对象。

事后我才了解到，那是他和Cartman斗嘴后一时冲动发布在互联网上的消息。那个胖子嘲笑他从没谈过一段完整的恋爱，甚至到现在连交往对象的嘴都没亲过，依然是个纯情的处男。

当时我并没想那么多，在刷到那条推的瞬间，头脑里涌现的全是自己梦中和犹太人翻云覆雨的画面。

于是我抱着一盒没开封的避孕套就去他家门口堵他了，也理所当然地在那天成功将梦中的画面化为现实，兴奋地把人按在床上逼那个已经完全没力气在昏睡边缘挣扎的人接受自己仓促的告白，并且录下了Kyle松口答应的音频。

是的，这就是我和Kyle从追求到交往的全过程，我想我该感谢那天Cartman和Kyle的斗嘴，能给我这么一个上位的好机会。

同时也感谢手机的发明者能让我录下音频，在事后Kyle Broflovski想要否认和我发生的关系时，成为一段有利的证据。

当然，我知道自己的手段并不高明，可再怎么恶劣Kyle和我确定的关系也成为了事实。

有时我会梦见从前还只能在远处注视那人的场景，梦见Kyle对着所有人露出笑容，却唯独对我视而不见。

我和Kyle虽然是从小的同学，但交流和相处都算不上多，甚至仔细想来，我和他根本就没有过单独相处的时候。

在梦里，我看着他和Stan依偎在一起，他们汲取彼此身上的气息，根本没人能融入进他们的世界。

这一直都是我最为讨厌的场景，我无法替代Stan在Kyle心中的地位，即使成为了他的伴侣，Stan Marsh依然在他心中占据着一块固定的不知大小的位置。

刚交往时我很害怕Kyle会离我而去，毕竟我们的开端算不上正常，而在这段关系里主动的一方也永远是我。

我只能不断地用肉欲关系去捆绑他，每一次那人在我身下求饶喘息的时候，我才能感受到自己是Kyle Broflovski的唯一。

不过后来我明白了，自己所谓的担忧根本就是无意义的。

Kyle Broflovski不是个绝情的人，甚至在很多时候，他比我更加没有安全感。

我那段时间经常做噩梦，梦见他和我突然分手，每次从噩梦中惊醒时，睡在身边的人也会被我吵醒。而我在黑夜中看见那双满是自己身影的绿瞳后，内心一切的不安都瞬时消散。

我会将他搂进怀里，然后再次度过一个两人都变得黏糊糊的后半夜。

当我发现自己早已无法离开Kyle Broflovski时，同样的，那人也栽在了我的手里。

我很幸福，我向神祷求的愿望能够实现，就算这真是一场美梦，我想我醒来后抱有和那人相处的美好回忆都能够度过余生。

再后来我和Kyle就是你所看见的那个样子，我很爱他，他也很爱我。

要不是被他拦着，在交往三个月的纪念日当天，我就打算拉着他去办结婚证了。

所以收起你那些不切实际的想法，不要再八卦你哥的感情史了，也别在Kyle面前乱说话，你能不给我捣乱我就谢谢你了。

你对Ike有什么想法我管不着，不过以我个人经验可以告诉你，想要追Broflovski家的人没法采用迂回战术，光靠别人制造的机会是不够的，分十次小组也比不上打一次直球的效果。

最后，你之前卖我照片换指甲油的事我就不跟你计较了，但是请你跟我解释一下，上回爸妈质问我是不是总在阳台抽烟，这事儿是不是也是你给我抖出去的，我亲爱的妹妹。:)

你的哥哥，Craig Tucker。

——————————————————

Tricia：傻逼Craig！我是让你手写给我回信而不是在我的ins上私聊！！

Craig：看在你是我妹妹的份上，好心提醒你一句去重写你的作业，在还没交到你老师手上前。

Tricia：你懂什么，这叫战术性投其所好，我们老师就爱看这种八卦，尤其是关于你的！

Craig：我管你，凸！

Tricia：凸！！！


	3. 致我哥哥的男朋友Craig Tucker的一封信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.OOC  
> 2.有Creek交往已分手前提，自行避雷  
> 3.含微量Tricia→Ike感情描写

你好Craig，我是Ike！

这是我们学校布置的作业，给家人写一封信，我想了很久，最终决定给你——我哥哥未来的合法伴侣写信。

我很惊讶，听Tricia说你下个月就要跟Kyle求婚了！在我的印象里你应该是个很稳重的人，是参与恋爱长跑的常客，可能是因为你和你前男友谈恋爱的那几年太具有迷惑性，总之你跟Kyle像是加了二倍速的进度让我感到很惊异。

你能够和Kyle交往，作为他的弟弟我很开心。

Kyle虽然表面看上去是个性子倔又别扭的人，可实际上他比任何人都盼望能有一段真挚的感情。

我哥哥实际上是个很纯情的人，不然也不会之前跟其他人女生交往时，连牵个手的进度都要在家犹豫半天才决定要不要做了。

他也是个很专情的人，是一旦喜欢上就不容易变心的类型，总是一根筋直到头。

我曾以为他喜欢的男孩是Stan，毕竟谁看他都是一副喜欢Stan的样子。总和那人黏在一起，他俩要不是中间有着一个Stan分分合合的女朋友，我估摸着这一年窗户纸也快捅破了，两个人也快要成了。

出乎我意料的是，居然在半路杀出了一个你。

那天Cartman嘲笑Kyle恋爱经历少的事，其实也有我在背后助力。因为我实在看不下我哥哥那急死人的双向暗恋，他和Stan明明就是两个人互相喜欢，还总是玩欲擒故纵的别扭游戏。

那天我还特意跟Shelly联络了，就是Stan的姐姐，打算来个前后夹击，以确保计划能顺利进行。

可没想到还没等到Stan看到Kyle发的那条推，你就堵上门来了……

我一开始还以为自己看错了，毕竟站在我家门口的可是Craig Tucker，那个南方公园出了名的Gay帅哥。

又想你大概是找错了，虽然很奇怪都这么多年了你怎么还会认错Tweek家的门。可刚想给你往Tweek家指路，就听你说出了一句不可思议的话。

你说，“Kyle在家吗？”

我愣在了原地好几秒，皱着眉头顶冒出了好多问号。我想我可能是听错了，但是Kyle和Tweek的发音未免也差太多了。于是我打消了你是去找你前男友复合的想法，估摸着你来找Kyle应该是有其他事，只是恰好正赶上了这个神奇的时间点。

“如果是问作业的话，现在Kyle有更重要的事——”

“我找他就是为了那件更重要的事。”

我那时候该把你拦住的，但我就是眼睁睁地看着你从我身边擦过，然后直往楼上走推开了Kyle房间的门，随后便传来Kyle同样充满疑惑的质问声。

我又在原地纠结了很久，我想直接掏出手机告诉Stan让他快来，可是这样就毫无惊喜可言了，搞不好还会让他们间产生误会一切变得前功尽弃。

在那种情况下，我只能选择跟着上楼，然后趴门上偷听你们俩在房间里说什么。这不能怪我，谁让你突然出现在我家，还突然冲去Kyle的房间里，要知道你从没单独来过我家， 吓得我还以为是不是Kyle哪里得罪了你，你上门来报仇了。

逐渐我发现事情的走向跟我预料的有些……

光是偷听我没法准确了解你们里面发生了什么，我只听到一开始Kyle发怒的质问声，然后是你俩的争吵声，最后变成了……呃……

我硬着头皮听了最后一段很诡异的，也从没从我哥哥嘴里听到过的声音。说实话我这么多年了还没想过Kyle还能发出那么……可爱的声音，他好像在跟你求饶，又像是在央求你给他更多。

总之我听了一半就不敢再继续听下去了，我怕事后要是被Kyle发现，他准会把在场唯二知情的我给揍一顿。

好吧，接下来就是你们俩顺利交往了。虽然这个“嫂子”的人选有点出乎我意料，不过Kyle喜欢我就喜欢，况且你的条件很出挑。

我也不担心Kyle对你没感觉，即使他总是红着脸否定你们正在交往的关系，但我看得出他是真的很喜欢你。毕竟帅哥谁不喜欢，还是个据说床上技术很不错的帅哥。

不过你喜欢Kyle的原因我不太清楚，我想我哥哥也不太明白，否则也不会在刚交往的那段日子里一直问我“你觉得我有哪些招人喜欢的地方”。

我不知道该怎么回答他，如果他的交往对象是Stan，那么我会毫不犹豫地跟他说，因为你们是天造地设的一对，不在一起天理难容。

当然并不是说你和Kyle不相配的意思……

只是你该理解我们的想法，你和Kyle的关联度太低，我们还未能把你和Kyle的名字单独联系到一起，这在以往是不可能出现的事，而现在却真实发生了。

所以我没法脑补出你喜欢Kyle的原因，也就没法回答Kyle问我的问题。

不过我倒是可以跟你说一说Kyle在交往后对你的感受，作为交换，你可以找个时间跟他好好聊聊你对他的看法。

我能够觉察到Kyle虽然对你很着迷，但在这段关系里他非常没有安全感。于是我猜测在你们两人飞快进展的进度之下，其实并没有完全对彼此坦诚。

Kyle甚至变成了一个患得患失的人，他知道出于你的工作性质，你会经常飞去外地出差，在你不在家的那几天里，我亲眼见证了他从以往的精神小伙消瘦成一个摘着花瓣数等人归来的“怨妇”。

这种感觉太奇怪了！我长这么大也从没见过这样的哥哥，我感到浑身不自在，除了找他开解一下烦恼外就只能陪他打游戏解闷，虽然Kyle看上去心情并没得到任何好转。

他跟你交往后简直一颗心全系了你身上，即使嘴上不说，从他的神情和行为上也可以看出，他对你花的心思远比对之前加起来的所有交往对象还要多几倍。

本身他就是个容易坠入爱河的人，小时候就算是跟一个没什么感觉的女孩在一块儿，只要对方说了喜欢他，他都能自个儿乐好久，然后自然由生出一种自己也喜欢对方的错觉。

但我想这次他对你的直球告白并不是他进行自我洗脑的恋爱产物（如果真是幻觉那他对自己洗脑的能力也太强了点……），而是Kyle他真正栽在了你手里。

至于Kyle会爱上你的原因，这个问题Tricia之前还特地跟我开了一个内部会议讨论研究过。

她的观点是，因为你和Stan长得很相像，所以在刚开始交往甚至做爱的方面很占优势，Kyle会把你代入他的SBF，这样一来你轻松上位的源头就找到了。

而我不太认可这个想法，因为你堵上门找Kyle做……呃……告白的时候，Kyle是很清楚地能够分清你和Stan的。何况我不认为他会把你当做是Stan的替代品，即使你们两个人外表有相似点，但也不会到外人分不清的程度，况且对象还是我哥哥，最了解Stan Marsh的人。

Kyle也应该不会把对Stan的感情转移到你身上，事后他有找过我谈话，我那时才得知他对Stan就是非常纯粹的兄弟情。他说除非被灌药，不然他不可能会和Stan上床，因为Stan并不是他喜欢的类型。

于是我问他那天不是和Craig上床了吗，原来你喜欢的是Craig Tucker那种类型？

不过我最后也没得到答案，因为下一秒我就被恼羞成怒的Kyle轰出了他的卧室。

好吧，说实话我也不清楚Kyle为什么会突然喜欢上你，我想你应该是有很多令人着迷的魅力点。

总之我哥哥现在被你迷得七荤八素，希望你们能赶紧结婚不要再祸害其他纯情的单身少男少女了。

最后我想说，Craig我哥哥真的很爱你。

他爱你，爱你爱得不得了，在这段可能开端并不算太正常的感情中，他已经被你套牢了。我想就算你现在跟他开玩笑说，“我其实只是大冒险输了，惩罚是跟你交往一年”，他都不会再把你放走，甚至把他惹急了还会做出一些其他意想不到的事。

所幸我脑补的画面并没有出现，在听到你决定和Kyle求婚后，我很惊讶也很开心，你们一定会非常幸福的。

能和你成为一家人是我不曾想过的，但这种感觉还不赖，我想我们会相处得很不错不是吗？

你未来的小舅子，Ike Broflovski。

——————————————

Ike：Craig我很高兴能收到你的回信！你写的信很不错，我才发现原来你的文笔有这么好！只是你给我的信让Tricia看见了，她很生气你都没给她回信而倒是给我写了，现在大概已经回家找你对质了……

Craig：……她现在正瘫在我的房间里耍赖。

Ike：我很抱歉，不过我可以告诉你一个秘密作为补偿，是关于Kyle的。

Craig：说来听听。

Ike：在说这个秘密前，得先告诉你一个坏消息。Kyle得知了你下个月要跟他求婚的事，没错就是刚才Tricia一气之下告诉他的。

Craig：……

Ike：秘密是他知道了这件事后，打算先一步向你求婚，现在估计已经在去首饰店挑戒指的路上了。


End file.
